


an epilogue

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kylux Optional, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I don’t bleed dry before we reach the ship, Snoke will kill me himself.” </p><p>His breath hitches and he sniffles. He’s right; even with his heart rate slowing, he’s still losing blood way too quickly. Hux is more than likely going to have to burn this coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/gifts), [annicron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annicron/gifts).



> posts this i guess??? idk where else i can go with it but i love the idea of kylo so fucked up immediately after the events of tfa that when hux comes to get him, hes just babbling and crying and laughing. no idea what to do titlewise r i p
> 
> edit: retroactively dedicating/gifting this to [annicron](http://nutinmeadamdriver.tumblr.com/) too bc theyre great and mentioned liking kylo crying and also hux's coat fuckt up B)

“It _hurts_ ,” he moans.

“The medical droids on the ship will take care of you,” Hux deadpans. _Lord_ Kylo Ren admitting to pain is not something he’s used to, or something he knows how to react to.

“I’m sorry,” he sighs.

The wet feeling on his collar is no longer blood.

“Keep it together, Ren,” Hux says, trying to come off dry and put-off, but he knows worry creeps in.

Ren laughs, but it’s more of a sob against his throat.

“If I don’t bleed dry before we reach the ship, Snoke will kill me himself.” 

His breath hitches and he sniffles. He’s right; even with his heart rate slowing, he’s still losing blood way too quickly. Hux is more than likely going to have to burn this coat.

“I’m sorry about your coat,” Ren says, right on cue, still sniffling.

Ren makes another choked laugh, and curls up closer to Hux in his arms.

“Didn’t you once say you’d have my hide the next time I personally compromised a mission? Maybe I can be your new coat.”

Hux’s stomach sinks. Ren’s hardly the joking type. He doesn’t _really_ think he’s going to die for this, does he?

Ren sniffles again, and his hand comes up to grab at Hux’s front. Even through his gloves, Hux can feel the desperation in his grip.

“This went wrong.”

“Shut up,” Hux says. It surprises himself, but it happens.

Ren laughs again, that same awful, broken noise, and Hux nearly wants to drop him. This doesn’t feel like Ren, the metal-voiced brat whose terrible orders and dumb moves he’s had to tolerate and allow on his ship. He feels wrong, and heavier despite his blood loss.

His identity crisis is melting snowflakes in the air. He’s practically gagging on it.

“You’re fine,” he lies.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
